


Papyrus's Gift

by LillyWritesFanfiction



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), BITTIES, Bitty au, Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Multi, Self Insert, Sweet, Undertale Spoilers, Undertale aus, self-ship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyWritesFanfiction/pseuds/LillyWritesFanfiction
Summary: Undyne thinks a bitty would be the perfect gift for her bestie, Papyrus! He'd always be up for a new friend and member in the house. However, Alphys has her doubts...Until they meet his perfect match!(Self Insert! x Sans & Papyrus! AUs!)





	Papyrus's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hi we don't get beta readers or spell check or anything we WRITE then POST like M E N-
> 
> lmao anyways hope ya'll enjoy this self shippy thing!

“ U-Undyne? Are y-y-you su-sure this is a g-good idea?? “

The tall and lean fish monster grinned down at her smaller girlfriend. Grinning a sharp-toothed grin as she pulled Alphys towards the store. “ Hell yeah, I’m sure! Papyrus will love this! “ Undyne winked at the scientist. “ Trust me! I’m his best friend after all! “ the ex-royal guard captain said confidently. 

Looking up at the pastel blue colored storefront, Alphys had her doubts. While she had good faith in the taller skeleton brother, was this really the best gift? A bitty was a lot of responsibility! Now under the yellow canopy near the entrance, the dinosaur monster gave in. Letting herself be dragged inside.

Her claws scrapped the newly polished wooden floor lightly. Making a slight tap and drag noise. Inhaling deeply she took in the scent of burning Christmas candles. Pine, Cranberry, and Sweet Cinnamon Rolls too! The walls a nice light brown were decorated in pine-like garland and cute ornaments. A little sign next to the front desk said ‘Tis the Season! 50% Off Entire Purchase!!!’ in bold red letters. 

“ Yo! They have Gyftmas sales here!! Sweet!!! “ shouted her partner. Alphys cracked a small but nervous smile. Eyes shifting from side to side. The small, cute lady at the desk seemed to take notice of this and waved at them. She wore a festive sweater and a nice pair of black pants.

“ Hiya! Welcome to Bitty Babies Boutique! Can I help you? “ The desk assistant inquired. Smiling softly to seem a bit more welcoming. “ Are you first-time buyers? If so, I can guide you through the process. “ 

The offer was appealing. Neither of them had a clue what they were doing. “That would b-b-be nice! Re-really nice!! “ The doctor said. Trying her hardest to meet the woman’s gaze. 

“ Uhhh aren’t there SUPPOSED to be bitties here??? Where are they?????? “ Inquired Undyne harshly, narrowing her one eye at the desk attendant. All she got in response was a giggle and a wink.

“ We keep them in a separate section of the building, for safety reasons. “ She explained. “ Plus we don’t want to get their hopes up if you’re not actually serious about adopting. We don’t appreciate window shoppers. “ That was something they could understand. Bitties were people too, so hanging them out to dry like that would be a little cruel.

“ O-oh! Well, then- “ But Alphys was instantly cut off by her overenergetic, bodybuilding, fiance.

“ CANWESEETHEM??” Eagerly Undyne slammed her hands down on the desk and leaned over it. Grinning widely in the face of the human woman in front of them. Apparently, this must be a regular occurrence. Because she just gave the fish monster a closed eye smile.

“ Of course! “ she exclaimed. “ Come right on back, just let me get the keys… “ 

Both female monsters made their way over to the door next to the desk. They waited for a moment as the attendant dug around in one of the drawers, looking for the keys to the back area. After a bit, she was victorious and held the ring of keys in the air proudly. 

“ Found ‘em! “ The girl announced and stood upright. Taking a second to straighten herself out before exiting the door to the desk. Ushering the pair back she opened the metal door and pushed it open, it made a light squeaking sound. Similar to when a child was sneaking around the house looking for a midnight snack.

“ After you. “ she bowed slightly and giggled. Alphys relaxed some more and smiled more evenly this time at the desk assistant. With a large bounce in her step, Undyne pulled all three of them in, the door swinging shut behind them.

The room they entered was full of comfy furniture of all sizes. Made to accommodate all types of monsters, humans, and bitties. There was a couple of tables and refreshments in the middle of them too. It was all decorated just like the waiting room outside, but obviously a little less hazardous. Candles could be a disaster if it was too crowded.

But what really caught their eyes? The large fenced off area in the back that looked like a micro-sized hangout and play place. That is where their prize was, Undyne was certain of it.

Before the human could begin to explain the process, the scaly female had already launched herself over to the pin. Cooing over all the surprised little figures that crowded around the bars. Trying their hardest to get to her. Several whispered to each other, while others shout ‘Friend!!’ repeatedly. A couple even tried to scale the bars to get closer to her. She personally found them the most interesting. 

Undyne quickly reminded herself that it wasn’t about her. It was about choosing one that would work well with Papyrus. So she stopped looking for ones that reminded her of herself and looked for ones that would be a good companion for her bestie. 

With her girlfriend now by her side, she scanned the lot for the best option. “ M-maybe someone a l-l-little calmer?? Just to k-keep, it bal-balanced! “ suggested the small dino. The former captain took it to heart and looked towards the back of the bitties. 

Then, she noticed a grey blob in the corner of her vision. It instantly caught her eye.

Turning her head she noticed that unlike the other bitties this one sat in the back left corner. Leaning its back against the wall and arms folded inside her grey t-shirt. With its long hair tied up and its feminine features, she assumed it was female. 

The bitty’s grey eyes stared back into hers with a tired, glazed over look. It yawned loudly and shook its head. She greatly reminded her of Sans with her messy appearance and lazy mannerisms. 

Undyne’s partner soon took notice of her sudden interest in the bitty in the corner. She began inspecting it as well. Noting down the similarities between the grey themed being and their friend's brother. 

“ M-maybe?? “ the yellow monster suggested softly while looking up at her fiance. 

“ Definitely! “ Exclaimed the fish-woman, a gleam in her yellow eye. She ignored all the other bitties who made noises of protest, as she bent nearly all the way over to reach the back corner. The grey bitty didn’t react when she was lifted in rough, scaly hands. Bringing the bitty to her chest Undyne smirked down at it. “ Hey, kid! You’re gonna be perfect for our friend! ‘’

For once the sleepy bitty seemed at least half awake. Tilting its head while gazing into the eye of the giant being. “ … are you… sure you want… me? “ they slowly inquired as they woke up a little more. Eyes now open wide instead of half-lidded. 

“ Hell yeah, we’re sure!!! You’ll go great together!!! Right, Alph? “ She turned the little creature in her hands around to face the spotted dino. Alphys nodded in approval and offered up her hands to take the bitty. In a swift motion, the monochrome bitty was dropped a short distance into the clawed hands of the scientist. 

As a smile crossed their little, tired face Alphys was sure they were the one.


End file.
